scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch Resources
Scratch Resources is a site created by the user JSO, and helped by Adriangl, Ihaveamac and fg123. Scratch Resources provides sprites, sounds, scripts, and backgrounds to provide help to users by giving resources to use in projects. There are also tutorials which can show users how to do different things in Scratch. Scratch Resources Team The Scratch Resources Team is currently made up of 4 users: JSO, adriangl, fg123, and ihaveamac. *'JSO:' JSO is the founder and creator of Scratch Resources. He is the lead admin and lead programmer. *'Adriangl:' Adriangl is the second admin of Scratch Resources. He is also a programmer and moderator. *'Ihaveamac:' Ihaveamac is the third admin of Scratch Resources. He is a resource leader (Scratch Savers) and a moderator. *'Fg123:' Fg123 is the fourth admin, chosen in late March 2010. He is also a programmer and a moderator. Status Scratch Resources is currently not visible to the public. The Scratch Resources site is finished and is currently in a private beta testing stage. About Scratch Resources The About Page from the site says: :"Welcome to Scratch resources! The goal of Scratch Resources is to extend the Sharing possibilities Scratch already supports. You are now able to share and download sprites, sounds, music, backgrounds, and scripts, next to just Scratch projects. All this sharing could turn every Scratch project into a collaborative project using elements from others all over the world. This was already possible on scratch.mit.edu by putting your music in a Scratch project but we think it is important to provide a different platform, fulfilling the needs of sharing Scratch 'resources'. We also want to provide you a place where you can find tutorials on all aspects of Scratch from basic to advanced. Helping others is an essential part of Scratch but the current Scratch site does not (yet) support a place to share tutorials. By sharing something on Scratch Resources, you offer it to the whole Scratch community for use in their projects. While giving credit is nice not everyone does so. And, since you're sharing sprite, sound and image files, no "based upon..." text will be displayed. Feel honored when people use your 'resources'. If the sprite you are uploading is not made by you (e.g.: you made a sprite with a sprite sheet split up into costumes) try to credit the original author in the resource notes. When downloading something from Scratch resources, keep in mind people have put time and effort in the resource you are downloading. Just like with Scratch projects, always try to give credit: in the project notes, or in the project itself. Scratch on!" Pages There are 5 pages on the Scratch Resources site. Here is a quick overview of them. Home Page The home page is still being worked on and nothing is confirmed, but it is planned to be like the Scratch home page showing newest uploads, most downloaded content, etc. Resources Page The resources page is more like the main page. It shows the newest sprites, sounthe tutorial upload page. Learn Page The learn page is being worked on the most currently. Not much is confirmed, but it will show tutorials uploaded to the siThe about page talks about the goal of Scratch Resources and gives information about Scratch Resources. The New Upload System The new upload system is rather advanced. To upload an item, one must fill out an upload form (file, name, etc.), and then submit. The resource will not be visible until an administrator approves it. This method is used for sprites, sounds, scripts, and backgrounds. For tutorials, one must add their tutorial project to a gallery on the Scratch Website. There are currently some technical problems with tutorial uploads, but it should be fixed soon. Release Date and Other Information Scratch Resources will come out approximately in the middle of 2010. It is currently in its beta testing stage - Scratch Resources is completed, but still needs work on bugs, filling up space, and other small things. Beta testers have already been chosen, and have started working. More information on a release date will be given as the site finishes up. JSO will be presenting Scratch Resources this August at the Scratch Conference at MIT. He will be presenting the new website, along with information on a feature which is curr Category:Other